


On the Rocks

by Pyrobee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash-to-be, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrobee/pseuds/Pyrobee
Summary: Betty's not jealous. So what if Cheryl and Veronica had a sleepover? Set after Heart of Darkness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing Betty's intent stare at Cheryl and Veronica during the funeral lodged this fic idea in my brain, and I had to get it out. This might be part of something bigger, might be stand-alone. We'll see.

Betty’s not jealous. Sure Cheryl and Veronica had a sleepover. Sure they’ve been attached at the hip since. That’s no big deal. I mean, Veronica claims that Betty’s her best friend in Riverdale, but it’s none of her business. And so what if Cheryl winked at Veronica as they passed in the hall and then passed notes with her in first period?

Betty’s not jealous. 

She ignores Kevin’s concerned looks as she gets a head start on the math homework she’s been assigned. It’s not due until next week, but that’s no problem.

Her pencil snaps.

“So, Betty—“

“Hello, Kevin. B,” says Veronica as she sweeps in and sits beside Betty, smiling in her amused, subdued way. The blonde glances up for a second with a brief smile before clicking the eraser rapidly for more lead and going back to her paper. Kevin turns his concerned look to Veronica, cupping his chin, and one of her dark eyebrows shoots up.

“Everything okay, Betty?” Veronica asks.

“Sure, Ronnie,” she says shortly, her brow furrowing. “Homework.”

“Okay,” says Veronica, her concern mounting. 

“Hello, Vixens,” says Cheryl, not slowing her stride as she passes by. “Try not to be late to practice today, we have something new to go over.” She flashes a perfect smile at Veronica and, ignoring Kevin entirely, breezes off. 

Betty’s pencil snaps again.

Kevin’s face clears in sudden understanding, and he looks at Veronica significantly, but she still appears confused. “Um, I need to go talk to…Moose.” He winces. “Ah, see you ladies later.” 

He gets up quickly and walks off, leaving a very confused Veronica and a furiously erasing Betty.

“Do we need to talk?” Veronica cringes. It sounds like they’re not only dating but on the rocks. “Do I need to send for more cupcakes and friendship flowers?”

Betty scoffs but slows her scribbling minutely. “No.”

“Seriously, B. Did I do something? I’m the worst friend. Just tell me, and I’ll fix it.”

At the genuine anxiety in Veronica's voice, Betty slows even more and then sets her pencil down, sighing. She rubs her eyes. “No, I’m just being…crazy.”

“Come on, don’t say that, Betty,” says Veronica, rubbing her arm. Betty stiffens, and she quickly pulls away. “Sorry.”

“No, I don’t know what’s going on with me. It’s not you, Ronnie.”

“It’s not me, it’s you?” Betty finally looks up and returns Veronica’s smile, laughing a little. Her shoulders relax, and Veronica smirks in satisfaction. “Are you breaking up with me, Betty Cooper?” 

Betty shakes her head, laughing again. “Never,” she says, and Veronica’s eyes soften.

“So are we going to talk about it? Relationships are founded on communication,” she says matter-of-factly.

Betty’s smile dims a little. “I just…”

Veronica schools her face to seem as receptive as possible. 

Betty sighs and finally rushes out, “Well, you and Cheryl just seem really…close lately. And I guess I was a little…” She sighs again, muttering, “I was jealous.”

Veronica’s eyebrows shoot up again. “Oh.”

Betty covers her eyes. “I know. I’m crazy.”

“No, Betty, you’re not,” says Veronica firmly. “I’ve been neglecting you. I’m sorry, I just got so caught up with Cheryl and the funeral, and I—“

“No, it’s…” Betty laughs helplessly. “This is ridiculous. I’m being ridiculous. You're being a good friend, and I'm being...ridiculous.”

Veronica grabs her hand, and Betty doesn’t pull away this time. “No, you’re not. Look, what are you doing this weekend?”

Betty’s face breaks into a smile, as bright and breathtaking as dawn lighting on the ocean. “Lying to my mom about my plans?”

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
